pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Once Apon a Hallow's Eve
This fic takes place on the same Halloween as the canon episode, That's the Spirit. Part One "You ready, Iantha?" Phineas poked his head into the guest room where Iantha was staying. "I'm not ready yet!" An alarmed voice called from underneath Iantha's bed. "Iantha, we're gonna be late for trick or treating!" "Go on without me. I'm uh, still getting ready." "Okay, see you." Phineas turned to go but then tiptoed over to the bed and stuck his head under. "Good eeeeevening!" he bellowed in the best German accent he could manage. He immediatly wished he hadn't, because Iantha gave such a loud scream that Phineas thought his ears would be permanently damaged. Giggling, he managed a "Bye, Iantha," before leaving the room. After Phineas left, Iantha crawled out from under her bed. She still wasn't wearing a costume. She was waiting for everyone else to leave first. After a few minutes, Iantha's costume was finished. She looked admiringly at herself in the mirror. "Perfect." She was a banana. And she was ready to trick-or-treat. Part Two "Phineas? Ferb? Candace?" Iantha was walking down Maple Drive, clutching a plastic bag to put her candy in, shivering. It was unusally cold for an October night. She rang the doorbell of the first house she reached. A man and his wife opened the door. "Why, hello Iantha! I love your costume! Is it a... plantain?" "No dear, I think it's more of a pickle of some sort... Is that right?" "I'm a banana. Have you seen a vampire, a zombie, an igor and.. Candace?" "Yes, they were just here. They went that way." The man pointed down the street. "Thanks!" Iantha grabbed a handful of candy and ran down the street. After a few minutes, she stopped and looked up. In front of her was a haunted mansion. "That's funny. I've never seen this house before." Iantha said out loud. "You'd think I would have noticed it." She turned around to leave, but in the corner of her eye she spotted a green furry monster climb into the jack o' lantern and disapear. Then Iantha heard a terrible noise - a scream. It sounded like Phineas's voice. That did it. Gathering all her courage, Iantha raced into the haunted mansion, yelling "I'LL SAVE YOU PHINEAS!" The second she was in the house the floor caved in. Part Three Iantha landed on her feet next to an orange river. Wait, an orange river? "What kind of basement is this??" she yelled. Hearing her friend's screams again, she waded through the pool , soaking her banana costume. Off in the distance, she could see several figures. She could even make out the faces of her friends. Phineas, Ferb, a zombie, Candace, Buford, Isabella, a zombie, Baljeet, and a zombie. "ZOMBIES!" Iantha screeched. She ran as fast as she could through the steaming orange water to recuse her friends, but was immediatly stopped by a zombie. "Pancreas," it hissed. Iantha threw her bag of collected candy at the monster and took off running. "Oh no!" Her friends were backed against a wall, cornered by several zombies and a monster with a pumpkin for a head. She then saw Ferb throwing a skull at the head of the pumpkin monster, knocking it off. "Way to go, Ferb!" Iantha called, but no one seemed to hear her. They were talking to a kid, a man, and a woman. Iantha assumed they were safe, as the family seemed friendly, and turned to go. And at that very minute, she was trampled by a were-cow and a stampede of angry ghosts, and everything went black. Part Four Iantha opened her eyes slowly. She saw Phineas and Ferb standing over here. She was laying on the couch in the Flynn-Fletcher house. "How ya doin, Iantha?" Phineas asked. "Okay, I guess." Iantha rubbed her sore head. "I got trampled by a ghost stampede and a pharmacist cow." "That can't be right," Phineas rubbed what he had of a chin. "Those were fake. They were made of smoke and mirrors." "Well, they still hurt." Iantha sat up. "They must have been real." "Doesn't make sense," Phineas said, walking away. "Were those ghosts and cows real?" "I guess we'll never know," said Ferb. Category:Fanon Works Category:Halloween Episode Category:Holiday Specials Category:This has been a Lotta Potato Salad production Category:Iantha the Platypus Category:Lotta's stories